Night Club
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Para romper la rutina diaria, Jack decide llevar a McCree, Junkrat, Genji, Conrad Hart y Reinhardt a un Club Nocturno de Los Ángeles, California, ¿a quiénes se encontrarán allí?. Dedicado para Plagahood y MetalDragonGX.


**Night Club:** **Otro pequeño One-Shot de Overwatch, cuya pareja central será una de mis favoritas (aunque no sea canónica), Tracer-McCree, en donde los héroes van a un Club Nocturno para pasar la noche, después de mucho tiempo en el frente de guerra, aprovechando el momento para liberarse un poco de la rutina. También involucra a otros personajes del juego. Dedicado para Plagahood.**

* * *

Liberarse de la rutina del trabajo es algo que todo el Mundo se merece, la semana puede ser una completa tortura, en donde uno desea y ansía que llegue un merecido descanso. Para los héroes de "Overwatch", ese momento llegó para todos ellos, ya que, a petición y sugerencia de Jack Morrison, alias "Soldier 76", había sugerido de irse a divertir en la noche, de pasar el rato juntos, alejados del frente de batalla contra "Talon" y sumado de que había podido el americano en rescatar a Amelie Lacroix de las garras del enemigo, ¿qué mejor momento que el de irse a pasar la noche en un local nocturno, el cual estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más importantes de Hollywood, California?.

\- Vamos, muchachos, no sean tontos, aprovechemos este momento.- Sugirió Jack a todos ellos.

\- No molestes, "abuelo", ¿no ves que a mí me gustaría descansar un buen rato?. Esto de estar pateándole el culo a "Talon" te deja sumamente agotado.- Sostuvo Jesse McCree, el vaquero más letal de todo "Overwatch", antiguo miembro perteneciente al "Blackwatch" y también ex-traficante de armas, hasta que fue capturado en una operación, en donde le ofrecieron entre unirse a ellos, a aquella División, o pasar un largo tiempo tras las rejas. Y al ser un hombre que le gusta vivir aventuras, como los antiguos vaqueros del "Lejano Oeste", conocer ciudades y gente, decidió unirse a "Overwatch". Pero después de estar tanto tiempo en el frente, el castaño simplemente prefirió descansar un rato y darle un respiro a las armas. Aquella actitud de Jesse había sido un tanto "molesta" para Jack, el cual lo miró seriamente.

\- Si sigues así, Jesse, vas a terminar recorriendo el Mundo, pero desde un asilo para ancianos, no seas así y vamos, una noche para despejarnos.- Intentó el rubio americano en que el vaquero se uniera.

\- Nah, para otro momento.- Volvió a negarse y viendo que muchos de sus compañeros no iban a tampoco; Jack estaba por utilizar su última carta.

\- Olvidé en decirles que van las chicas.- Sostuvo éste y todos se pusieron de pie, Junkrat dejó de jugar al Blackjack con Roadhog y éste terminó por ganarle , Genji dejó sus entrenamientos, Jesse puso en pausa la película de Western que estaba viendo, Conrad Hart se detuvo en el artículo que estaba escribiendo y hasta Reinhardt escuchó todo.

\- ¿Va a ir Mei?.- Quiso saber el Anarquista de Australia, mientras que Jack hacía un "Si" con la cabeza y el primero se iba corriendo para cambiarse.

\- ¿La Doctora Angela Ziegler también?.- Preguntó Genji y el americano volvió a dar su respuesta positiva.- Genial, espérenme que voy a cambiarme.- Pidió con ese clásico de formalidad que tenía el japonés y partió para arreglarse.

\- ¿Y Hana?.- Añadió Conrad.-

\- Tranquilo, todas irán, je, ¿qué pasa, Conrad?. También va a ir Zarya, ¿acaso le tienes miedo a ella?.- Le tranquilizó Jack y al mencionar a la rusa musculosa, el periodista casi sufre un infarto.

\- No, no le tengo miedo, solo que...- Iba a responder, pero Morrison se le adelantó.

\- Jajaajaja, ¿aún recuerdas que ella te dijo que le gustaban los hombres pequeños?. Jajajajaja, vamos, ni que te fuera a desnucar o a partirte en dos.- Río el rubio.- _Pero nunca la hagas enojar, la he visto en combate y su fuerza es indescriptible.-_ Le advirtió en voz baja y el joven asintió con la cabeza.

Conrad tragó saliva del miedo, él tenía una relación con Hana Song y hacía mucho que no se veían, a su vez, Reinhardt fue hasta ellos, recordaba su antigua relación que tenía con Ana, la madre de Phara, en el Pasado.

\- ¿Ella irá, no es asi?.- Quiso saber el alemán.

\- Así es, todas irán, inclusive Lena Oxton.- Informó Jack y de ahí, Jesse se levantó del sillón y partió rápidamente hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

* * *

Pocos minutos después del anuncio que hizo Soldier 76, ya todos estaban listos para partir, así que se subieron al coche del americano y partieron hacia el Club Nocturno llamado "Roxbury", en el cual ingresaron, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de gente y a varios conocidos.

\- ¡Doctora Ziegler!.- Le llamó Genji a la suiza y ésta corrió para encontrarse con el japonés al cual abrazó con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso.

\- ¡Qué gusto verte, Genji!.- Exclamó la rubia, mientras que en ese momento, detrás de ellos, se hallaba su hermano Hanzo, el cual miraba con furia y severidad a su rival, mientras que se hallaba tomando una buena bebida junto con Gabriel Reyes, alias "Reaper", Sombra, Doomfist y Moira.

\- Y tenías que venir, hijo de puta, ufff.- Resopló con furia el nipón de cabellos negros.

\- Estamos de incógnito aquí, así que no vayas a hacer una tontería como ir a enfrentarte con ellos, también es nuestro descanso, ya nos han estado molestando bastante, así que no hagas nada idiota, porque sino...- Le advirtió Reaper, ya que tenía sus escopetas listas para disparar, pero Hanzo le apuntó con su arco y flechas.

\- No haré nada, solo voy para abajo, necesito estar solo.- Pidió el japonés y se fue de allí.

\- ¿Qué bicho le picó ahora?.- Quiso saber Sombra.

\- No sé, siempre tiene ese temperamento.- Sostuvo Moira, mientras que se concentraban en divertirse.

* * *

\- Vaya, ¿con que al fin apareces, Conrad?.- Saludó Zarya al periodista, el cual, al ser de estatura baja ante aquella rusa, éste simplemente extendió su mano y se la estrechó.

\- Qué...qué placer en volverla a ver, Señorita Aleksandra.- Sostuvo con miedo, Conrad, mientras que ella le apretaba con fuerza su mano, hasta casi oírse el crujido de sus huesos.

\- Jejejeje, Conrad, no deberías ser tan temeroso, pero qué gusto en encontrarte.- Se alegró Hana, quien lo abrazó al chico.

\- No...no soy novio de Zarya, solo somos amigos...¡por favor, no me partas a la mitad!.- Rogó el periodista, mientras que la rusa se echaba a reír por ver a aquel americano pedir clemencia por su vida.

\- Jajajaja, ustedes, los norte-americanos, sí que son unas gallinas y también unos paranoicos, no te voy a hacer nada, pero, tal y como dijo Jack, nunca me provoques, porque de lo contrario vas a desear estar muerto cuando conozcas la fuera de la "Madre Rusia".- Advirtió la mujer al final, para después retirarse con los demás, dejando a Conrad con la coreana.

* * *

Por su parte, Reinhardt se encontraba con Ana Amari, una de las antiguas Fundadoras de Overwatch y la francotiradora más letal de todo el Mundo, nacida en Egipto y madre de Phara, ambos habían tenido una relación en el Pasado, pero ahora, en aquellos tiempos del Presente, tras estar alejados por mucho tiempo, finalmente volvían a reencontrarse.

\- Aunque haya pasado el tiempo, sigues siendo la misma chica hermosa de la que me enamoré y todavía sigo amándote.- Dijo el alemán, quien le tomó de las manos a la egipcia, quien lo miró a los ojos.

\- Ha pasado mucho y tú sigues siendo aquel mismo Cruzado que luchó conmigo en la "Crisis Omníca", nunca creí que te volvería a ver, Reinhardt, je, tampoco has perdido tu físico ni tu personalidad, aún con el paso del tiempo.- Sostuvo la madre de Phara, mientras que ambos tomaban asiento en uno de los lados del Club Nocturno.

* * *

A su vez, Jesse se hallaba delante de aquella británica castaña, tan hermosa, ese cuerpo tan llamativo, esa actitud y energía para el baile, cosa que le llamaba su atención. Allí se hallaba Lena Oxton, alias "Tracer", la cual vestía una camisa azul marino sin mangas, llevaba su chaqueta de mezclilla consigo, jeans y zapatos rojos, la cual venía acompañada por Brigitte y Phara, la cual no le llamaba la atención todo el ámbito de las fiestas, pero no quería que nada malo le pasara a su madre, ya que había ido allí para encontrarse con un "viejo amigo".

\- ¡Jesse!.- Le saludó la británica, tomándolo por sorpresa, apareciendo detrás suyo y casi tirándolo al piso.- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, vaquero? ¿Te estás poniendo viejo?.- Preguntó con esa enérgica voz suya, mientras que lo llevaba hacia la pista del baile.

Brigitte y Phara los vieron alejarse a toda prisa.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Lena? ¿Acaso estuvo tomando de más?.- Preguntó la egipcia a la sueca.

\- A mí no me mires, ya sabes bien que ella siempre lleva su energía a todas partes.- Sostuvo la pelirroja en esos momentos.

* * *

Una bella dama francesa, vestida de forma elegante, se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista del baile, junto a ella se hallaba una copa de vino que no había sido tocada junto con la botella; mientras que sostenía entre sus manos un relicario con una fotografía en donde aparecían ella y un apuesto y gentil hombre de cabellos y bigote negro, fino y vestido elegantemente. Mantuvo el silencio por un rato, pero las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al recordar esos momentos tan oscuros de su vida.

\- _Juro que voy a encontrar a los malditos que me hicieron esto, Gerard, lo prometo. No descansaré hasta tener a Gabriel Reyes ante mí para hacerle sufrir todo el daño que me hizo a mí y a ti y cuando lo tenga, después de destrozarlo parte por parte, acabaré con su vida, de la misma manera de la que me obligó a matarte.-_ Prometió la francesa, dándole un beso a su difunto marido y guardando el relicario en su bolsillo.

Justo en ese momento, alguien le extendió un pañuelo blanco para que se secara las lágrimas, alzó la mirada y allí se encontró con aquel rubio americano.

\- Ten, una chica como tú, valiente y fuerte, no debe llorar.- Dijo Jack, quien se sentó al lado de la francesa y ella se secó las lágrimas.

\- Gracias, Jack.- Agradeció la peli azul.

\- Amelie.- Tomó el americano las manos de la chica.- No tienes por qué seguir viviendo del Pasado, entiendo muy bien lo tuyo: Gerard, él era mi amigo, como un hermano para mí. Yo también me hice esa promesa de que destruiría a "Talon", pero no puedes seguir así, te estás lastimando a ti misma.- Intentó animarla a la francesa, pero ella tenía ese juramento, de que mataría a Gabriel y sin mostrar piedad.

\- Mi único deseo es que Gerard pueda descansar en paz, con matar al hijo de puta de Reyes...- Mencionó ella, apretando el puño y de ahí le daba un buen trago a su copa de vino.- Solo eso quiero; la última vez que vi a mi marido con vida, fue esa maldita noche donde todo cambió y luego...en Navidad...bajo una intensa nevada...fui a dejarle flores a su tumba.- Recordó esos tristes momentos y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, mientras que Jack la abrazaba y apoyaba a la francesa contra su pecho.

\- Sé que es duro perder a la persona que más amas en tu vida. Pero Gerard no le gustaría verte triste todo el tiempo, sino que lo recuerdes por todos los buenos momentos que vivieron tú y él, eso lo haría sentir bien y tranquilo, de que cumplió su papel, no solo como agente de Overwatch, sino también como el buen marido que fue para ti, Amelie. Tú eres una mujer fuerte, digna, jamás te rendiste y aún cuando "Talon" te hizo eso, yo sabía que en el fondo, tú ibas a dominar esa maldad que te inyectaron y a volver a ser aquella persona que juró luchar por los inocentes y derrotar al enemigo.- Le dio Jack ánimos a la francesa, mientras que el silencio se llenó en aquel sitio.

* * *

Por su parte, Junkrat se hallaba experimentando con una bebida que él mismo había inventado, una muy "explosiva", perteneciente a su vocabulario y justo cuando estaba por probarla, una intensa llamarada comenzó a quemar su boca, para salir corriendo en busca de agua.

\- ¡Ahhhhh, agua, agua, quítense, ahhhh!.- Pedía el australiano, cuando en ese momento una ráfaga helada le salvó la vida.- Ufffff, uffff, muchas gracias...muchas gracias, te...te lo agradezco.- Agradeció el Anarquista, quien se encontró con aquella china castaña.

\- Jejejeje, de nada, pero deberías tener más cuidado.- Sostuvo Mei con esa ternura, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al australiano, quien se acomodó y arregló sus ropas..

\- Ohhh, Mei, je, vaya sorpresa; no te esperaba verte...- Iba a decirle el rubio, pero en ese momento, la chica le dio un tierno beso en los labios, tomándolo de las manos y llevándolo con ella hacia un lugar más privado, sin ser vistos.- _"Y Roadhog que se está perdiendo toda la_ fiesta".- Pensó para sus adentros, ya que los otros miembros como su amigo y guardaespaldas junto con Torbjörn, Winston, Bastion, Zenyatta y Orisa habían preferido no salir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Zarya se hallaba observando a todos divertirse, en aquel Club Nocturno se hallaba Lúcio, el famoso DJ de Brasil, quien era el invitado especial de aquel sitio; pero en ese momento, la rusa se detuvo para encontrarse con una persona bastante conocida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lobo Solitario? ¿Molesto porque tu hermano sale con la Doctora Ziegler?.- Preguntó la rusa con un tono de burla hacia Hanzo, el cual no tenía ganas de pelear, ni siquiera contra aquella mujer, ya que podía destrozarlo en solo unos segundos.

\- Es cosa del Pasado.- Sostuvo, mientras que bebía un poco de sake.

\- _"Cosa del Pasado"_ , ¿sabes?, no tendrías por qué sentir envidia de él, ustedes son hermanos y deberían estar unidos.- Señaló Zarya, pero con recordar todo lo ocurrido en el Pasado, en especial de que el Clan Shimada era una Mafia, Genji había abandonado la posición que le había ofrecido su padre y por tradiciones que seguían, el que abandonaba a la familia, debía pagar con su vida y eso pasó, sin embargo, Hanzo creyó haberlo matado pero solo había logrado herirlo a su hermano, quien volvió a la vida por Ziegler y que ahora tenían una relación.- ¿Me estás escuchando?.- Volvió a preguntarle la rusa, pero el peli negro estaba recordando el Pasado.

\- Lo que él hizo es imperdonable, nos abandonó, se unió a ustedes, ¿crees que podría mostrar piedad en un traidor como Genji?.- Preguntó Hanzo, quien apoyó el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa.

\- Escúchame bien: Existen muchas cosas en esta vida, pero entre el deber y la familia, ésta última no la recuperas con dinero o poder, no la vuelves a tener nunca más. ¿Crees que debes seguir dándole caza a tu único hermano porque los abandonó?. Un día te darás cuenta de que lo que te dije, se hizo realidad, porque te va a pasar.- Dijo Zarya con seriedad en su voz, para después levantarse de su asiento.- Tal vez deberías replantearte lo que te dije, porque la familia es lo único que hay y no existen otras, sino la que tuviste y te vio crecer, así que piénsalo, ¿sí?.- Dejó aquella enseñanza, para después irse hacia donde estaban los otros, dejando a que Hanzo lo pensara un poco.

\- Espera.- Le detuvo el japonés a ella, quien se volteó.

\- ¿Sí?.- Preguntó la rusa.

\- Lo voy a pensar. Gracias.- Agradeció y de ahí se alejó de allí, volviendo con los suyos.

\- _"La familia es lo más importante que hay en esta vida. Yo vi como los míos morían a manos de los robots durante la "Crisis Omníca", pero a diferencia tuya, sobreviví y me volví fuerte. Tú deberías despegarte del Pasado y enmendar las cosas con tu hermano".-_ Le deseó Zarya suerte al japonés, para después retirarse de allí.

* * *

En la pista de baile, Jesse apareció allí, de forma repentina, tenía a Lena justo frente a él, quien estaba divirtiéndose, mientras que él no hacía más que estar sorprendido: Estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella británica, esa forma suya, ese espíritu de aventuras, le recordaba tanto a él, sus deseos de viajar, conocer a gente nueva y en especial de combatir junto a ella. Con el paso del tiempo, su relación pasó de ser simples amigos a una más cercana, pero por las batallas que tenían contra "Talon", él nunca pudo expresar lo que sus deseos pedían, así que decidió tomar coraje e ir hasta la chica.

\- ¡Lena!.- Le llamó y ella se volteó para verlo.

\- Jejeje, Jesse, ¿ya saliste del trance? ¡Jajaja, es broma, pero dime, ¿qué pasa?!.- Quiso saber ella, tras reírse de esa bromita.

\- Hay algo...hay algo que quisiera decirte.- Fue el pedido de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Vamos, Love, dímelo, sin miedo!.- Le animó la castaña y en ese momento, el vaquero le tomó de las manos, para después sacar una pequeña cajita que llevaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

\- He reservado esto para ti y quiero que lo veas, ¿sí?. Es un regalo de mi parte.- Dijo y ella se quedó asombrada.

\- Jesse..- Quedó ella sin palabras, mientras que la fiesta proseguía y al abrir la cajita, se topó con la sorpresa: Allí había un anillo de oro con una joya en su centro, un diamante que brillaba como nunca, cosa que dejó a la británica más sin habla.-

\- Sé que debí haberlo dicho antes, pero nunca pude por las batallas y todo, sin embargo, desde el día en el que te conocí, nuestra relación pasó de ser simples amigos, Camaradas de Armas a ser algo más y desde momento...- Comenzó a contarte McCree a ella, quien no decía nada, estaba sorprendida, sostenía entre sus manos el anillo y la emoción se le notaba a flor de piel.

\- _"Dios...Dios...no...no puedo hablar...tengo las emociones a más no poder, mi corazón late como si estuviera corriendo una maratón...quiero expresar mi respuesta ante él...me ha tomado por sorpresa pero...pero voy a decirlo".-_ Pensó Tracer, mientras que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Jesse.

\- Lena Oxton, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo, Jesse McCree, para estar juntos toda nuestra vida, vivir aventuras y que nunca perdamos esa magia con la que tuvimos todo este tiempo?.- Fue la pregunta oficial de Jesse y en ese momento, la castaña británica se le lanzó encima al americano, abrazándolo a más no poder.

\- ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!.- Exclamó con felicidad en su voz, éste era el mejor día de toda su vida, mientras que lo abrazaba y ambos caían al piso, riéndose, sus miradas se cruzaron y las mejillas de ellos se volvieron carmesí en aquel momento, para después besarse en los labios, una vez que Lena aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Jesse. De ahí, vinieron los aplausos.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes?.- Le preguntó Junkrat a Mei, quien la miró a los ojos y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica.- El haberte conocido, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres tierna, Mei: Tierna, hermosa, inteligente, pero...- En ese momento, el australiano se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Junkrat?.- Preguntó la china y él bajó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia otra parte.

En ese momento, el australiano la tomó de las manos y besó sus labios.

\- Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo.- Juró el rubio, mientras que la china se sonrojaba.

* * *

Sus manos no se separaban de aquella médica, sabían bien que podían ser vistos por algún periodista curioso, sin embargo, Genji y Mercy no quería separarse por nada del Mundo: Era la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos y no querían ponerle fin.

\- ¿Me detengo?.- Preguntó el japonés, pero la suiza se negó.

\- Sigue, no pasa nada.- Respondió la doctora y en ese momento escucharon un sonido.- No te preocupes, no ha sido nada.

* * *

Ese ruido había sido de Hana con Conrad, el cual estaba con ella, escondidos en uno de los bastidores del Club Nocturno, haciendo todo un revuelo por el lugar, divirtiéndose en aquel sitio.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Conrad? ¿Lo estás gozando?.- Preguntó la coreana, quien lo tuvo en sus brazos, sentándose sobre sus piernas y sin separarse.-

\- Bastante, Conejita.- Respondió el periodista, haciéndola sonrojar y de ahí, ella lo besó en los labios una vez más, disfrutando de aquel momento.

* * *

\- Mama, ¿estás...?.- Preguntó Phara, ya que estaba buscando a Ana y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Ana y Reinhardt besándose, recordando aquellos momentos de cuando estuvieron juntos y tuvieron su relación en el Pasado. La egipcia decidió no molestarlos, así que los dejó tranquilos hasta que terminaran, para después dirigirse con Brigitte a tomar algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó la hija de Torbjörn, ansiando por saber qué había visto su amiga.

\- Nada, no te preocupes.- Respondió Phara, mientras que eso dejaba insatisfecha a Brigitte.

\- _"Qué chica más terca, Dios".-_ Bufó para sus adentros la sueca pelirroja.

* * *

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.- Preguntó Zarya a Hanzo, el cual miraba a Genji y Mercy desde la lejanía.

\- Un poco, sin embargo, tu consejo me sirvió. Gracias.- Respondió japonés, quien se estaba por retirar, no sin antes sin recibir un beso de la rusa musculosa.

* * *

Y por último, volviendo con Tracer y McCree, la británica castaña había dado el "Sí", se iba a casar con el vaquero, cosa que llamó la atención de todas las personas.

\- Jejeje, lo siento por lo de caernos al piso, pero sí, quiero casarme contigo, Mi Sheriff.- Respondió ella, siempre manteniendo esa firme postura y aventurera voz suya que la caracterizaba.

Pronto, Jesse la alzó en sus brazos, como en los finales de las películas del "Lejano Oeste" donde el personaje principal vence al villano, besa a la chica y recibe los respetos del pueblo y eso fue lo que sucedió: Ya que ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que se inmortalizó en aquel Club Nocturno de Los Ángeles.

Pronto, una vez que todos los demás conocieron la noticia de la futura boda de la británica y el americano, éstos los felicitaron y de ahí se prepararon para volver al Cuartel General.

\- Esperen, ¿en dónde está Jack?.- Preguntó Mercy y en ese momento, lo vieron llegar con Amelie Lacroix, quien estaba acurrucada contra su pecho, además de que el rubio norteamericano tenía su rostro cubierto de los besos de la bella francesa y su lápiz labial que llevaba encima.

\- Je, parece que ustedes también tuvieron su noche de diversión, ¿no es así?.- Bromeó Junkrat.

Tanto Amelie como Jack se rieron de aquello y después de eso, todos partieron con destino a Overwatch: Ésta había sido una noche que jamás olvidarían.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Se me fue la mano con esta historia, en el sentido de hacerla muy larga, pero no importa, me gusta así. Puede que para el año que viene vean una futura historia con capítulos de Overwatch y que pienso centrarme en la boda de Tracer y McCree, tendrá tintes a "Mi Gran Casamiento Griego" y sumado a ello, en Septiembre estreno un proyecto compartido con Plagahood en Wattpad, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **En el próximo One-Shot tendrá como pareja a Genji y Mercy, sumado de que tengo una idea con hacer otro, pero ésta vez que involucre a Reinhardt y Ana, ya que Blizzard publicó la historia de ambos y su relación en el Pasado.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para Plagahood y MetalDragonGX. Cuídense y buen Domingo para todos.**


End file.
